Modern vehicle automatic transmission torque converters incorporate a stator assembly between the engine driven pump and the transmission driving turbine to multiply torque. A set of oil redirecting vanes is fixed to a central stator hub. The outer race of an overrunning roller clutch is mounted in the stator hub, while the inner race is splined to a stationary stator shaft. The roller clutch provides a one-way brake so that the stator can act as a reaction member to redirect oil leaving the turbine blades back to the pump blades, until the turbine is moving at pump speed. The typical roller clutch assembly incorporated into the stator hub has a multitude of separate components, each of which must be separately handled and installed. In addition, the retention structures used to hold the various components into the hub create a visual obstruction that makes it more difficult to confirm that all components are in place.